Trust Issues
by M.M. Neal
Summary: (ON-HOLD) 3 story crossover! What happens when during a run from the snatchers, Hermione apparates the gang to the Percy Jackson universe? What if Aang and Team Avatar do the same?
1. We Fall Down A magical Whirlwind

Trust Issues

Avatar: The Last Airbender:

"AANG, RUUNNN!" Katara screamed as she tried holding off Azula. For years they traveled looking for the mystical Air temple said to be hidden under the Northern Air Temple from which Aang, the almighty Avatar hailed from, & they were not about to let snobby, stuck up, prissy, Fire Nation Princess Azula of all people ruin that for them. NUH UH. NOT TODAY. Katara had made that clear as a CRYSTAL on the way there…

Flashback…

"Katara are we there yet?" Toph asked as politely as she could. "Gee I don't know Toph! YOU TELL ME!" Katara yelled. "Oh I would but in case you haven't noticed…" Toph waved her hand over her face. "Oh right sorry about that. Its just this trip has got" " You all tied up?" Sokka said. "Your panties in a knot?" Toph said, making everyone snicker."Ha Ha very funny but then again I guess you could say that." Katara said with a smile.

"What's that over there?" Zuko pointed out. "Well were about to find out." Sokka said as he stood up putting his boomerang away in his satchel. They landed and climbed down from Appa. "I...I don't believe this.." Aang gasped. "We found it. The Lost Temple Monk Gyatso told you about." Zuko said with his mouth wide open. "It feels like were not the only ones" Toph said, putting her hand on the ground.

"Forgot to send our invatation to the party brother?" hissed Azula, making Zuko turn around. "What are you doing here Azula?" Zuko said coldly. "Brother im hurt. Truly." Azula said fakely."I thought after all these years Zuzu would miss his big sister." "Ha! Zuzu that never gets old!" Sokka laughed. "Shut up Sokka." Katara said. "Hey who's the older person here?" Sokka asked. Katara glared at him."Shuting up now." he said. Katara smiled a bit."But only cause I want to." Sokka said. "Um excuse me about to crush your precious life here." Azula spoke.

Present Time:

"AANG RUUNNN!" Katara yelled. Aang ran but not before dodgeing Tai Lee. He shot a blast of air. Tai Lee jumped onto a tree, avoiding the air wave but what she didn't pay attention to is where the air wave hit. In front of the tree was a very old magical ring built for the Air Nomads. Whenever air is shot through the ring, what the airbender needs most is done for them. "We need to get out of here!" shouted Aang. As soon as he spoke a hole opened up in the middle of the floor. "What the?" Azula said, looking up from her fight with Katara. "AZULA LET THEM GO LETS GET OUT OF HERE!" Mai yelled & with that Azula, Tai Lee, & Mai fled the scene leaving Sokka, Zuko, Toph, Aang, Appa, & Momo to be sucked in the giant gaping magical whirlwind... TO BE CONTINUED


	2. A almost Touch In The NoNo's

Trust Issues

Harry Potter

A/N: sorry 4 not being on in soooo long been busy with new ideas lol:D.

"Well well well, what do we have here boys?" Scabior asked his other 4 companions as they looked from Harry to Hermione to Ron. Instantly, the trio took off in opposite directions. "Well don't just stand there like bumbling idiots GET THOSE KIDS!" They took off after the kids. Harry was in panic as is, but come on people! A run from the snatchers? Are you kidding me? His day was bad enough as is. Ron came back (Not that he was sad. Ron is his best friend but he hadn't had a long enough chance to tell Hermione how he felt about her), he nearly got killed by a snake, almost drowned, and now a run from the snatchers! Fantastic. They ran and did not look back. Hermione knew they couldn't keep running for long. She knew what she had to do. She stopped when she noticed no one was following her. She scanned the trees for Harry and Ron. She saw Harry and pulled him behind a rock with her. The snatchers kept running. Out of the other side, Ron jumped out and rolled down hill. Hermione smacked her head. "Clumsy fool." She thought. "That is why I love him." Hermoine and Harry took off down hill to grab Ron "Hermione." Harry said uneasily. " The snatchers their drawing closer." Ron moaned. Then everything got quiet. Too quiet. Harry peeked his head around the corner just in time for Scabior to jump at him and tackle him to the ground. Scabior raised his wand. Harry kicked him off, knocking him to the ground. Scabior got up, knife in hand. He charged at Harry. At that moment, Hermione grabbed Harry and Ron's hand and screamed "APPARATE!". And everything went black.


	3. We meet The Son Of Poseidon

_**How Did We End Up Here?:**_

Aang clutched his forehead. Mental note: Long falls, not his friend, especially when he was unaware. He sat up and saw the rest of the gang sitting around the fire Zuko made. "Twinkle toes? You're alive!" Toph ran over to Aang giving him a spine crushing hug. It felt good to be loved by someone other than Monk Gyatso. "We thought you were gone for a minute." Zuko said, not looking up from the fire. "Er where are we exactly?" Aang asked, confused. "I'm not actually sure but I know were in a forest of some kind. " said Sokka, who was staring at Toph a little longer than Aang or Zuko would. He quickly turned away, blushing a bit when Toph caught his glance and continued on. "I walked around a bit and noticed there was a beach not so far from here. I think…" He was cut short when he was blasted backwards and couldn't move. He felt body-binded! Aang jumped before a Petrifucus Totalus could hit him. He shot a blast of air and heard someone fall back. He jumped down instantly to be met by an Incendio spell, which bounced off his air shield. Katara saw the boy who had hit her brother. She blood bended the 3 outcasts to the ground and Toph rock cuffed them. The 3 looked at each other then up at Katara. "Who are you and how did you find us?" She asked menacingly. The boy who had knocked Sokka to the ground spoke up. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter and these are my 2 companions, Hermione and Ron." Harry smiled a bit. Even though she tried to look menacing, she couldn't help but look kind of cute to him. He shook his head. This could be an enemy. "I am Katara." The girl spoke, as her expression softened. " This is Aang, Zuko, Sokka, and Toph." Harry smiled and felt his rock shackles loosen up. They finally broke and Zuko asked Hermione if she and her friends wanted to stay for dinner. Hermione felt her face go red as she caught herself staring at Zuko from across the fire. He had black shaggy hair & beautiful orangish colored eyes. She took a mental picture and reminded herself to ask him out later. After dinner, they all fell asleep on Appa, except for Ron who swore Appa was staring at him for dinner.

They awoke to rustling in the bushes. Toph felt the ground and yelled "Were being ambushed!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione went for their wands which were already gone. Everything was moving around Aang so quickly he didnt know what to do til it was to late. The strangers already got his friends and him too. He began to panic and yell. Then before he knew it, he was knocked over the head and out cold.

He awoke nto a bright light being shone in his face. He looked around and saw all his friends were tied up. He saw a boy, about Zuko's age step from the shadows. Aang began to panic. "What.." Aang started to ask, but he was cut off when the boy clicked a pen into a sword. Aang gulped. "Alright give it up I know youre a spy for Kronos!" The boy yelled. "Who?" Aang asked, puzzled. The boy put his pen/sword away. He looked at Aang as if he stabbed his mother. "What's a Kronos?" Aang asked this time a little louder. "Annabeth, he isnt from around here," the boy said to a pretty blonde girl. "Who are you?" asked the boy."I'm Aang. Who are you?" Who am I?" Percy asked, pointing at himself. "I'm Percy Jackson." Percy said shrugging. "Son of Poseidon." ...


	4. Threats Rising

_**Welcome To Camp Half Blood:**_

Aang looked around the room. Some extra beds had been moved into the small cabin for him and his friends. Percy said they can stay as long as they need to, something about the world not being safe outside of the camp. Aang was truly grateful for the hospitality given to him by complete strangers.

"How long do you think we'll be here? Katara asked, sitting on the bed next to Toph.

Aang shrugged. "I don't even know."

There was a small knock at the door and Sokka and Zuko fought to get to the door. Zuko won.

"Hello?" he answered. Hermione waved.

"Hey Zuko~!" she beamed. Zuko smiled a bit.

"Hey Hermione."

Percy peeked his head in from behind Hermione. "Is everyone up? I wanna give you guys a tour."

Zuko nodded and soon everyone was up and ready.

* * *

><p>In the dining hall, the place was bustling as usual. Percy lead them to a table where Annabeth, Rachel, and Grover sat.<p>

"Hey!" Grover greeted, chewing on a tin can.

"Ello." Harry nodded at him, secretly glaring at Percy for being so damned close to Hermione. Percy noticed and scooted a bit closer to Hermione, not that she noticed since Zuko was across from her. Harry seethed. That little asshat.

"So..." Ron didn't know if he was the only feeling uncomfortable.

"How... was everyone's morning...?" Rachel attempted, trying to help Ron out.

"Tolerable." Harry muttered.

"Decent." Percy grumbled. They shared a glare then looked away. Well, this is awkward.

"Are you guys hungry?" Percy looked around at each of their faces. Everyone nodded, except Harry.

"I'm going to go for a walk." Harry stood up.

"You should be careful, mate." Ron warned. "You don't have your wand."

"Do you guys mean those stick thingy's that radiate power?" Annabeh asked curiously, having never seen one before.

"That would be it, yes." Harry nodded. "Might I have it back?"

"Nope." Percy chimed, earning a death stare from Harry. Percy didn't even flinch. "We don't know what you're capable of."

"I'll show you what exactly I'm capable of." Harry whispered angrily. Percy Jackson irritated the living fuck outta him. No doubt about that. Harry left the room, not caring where he went, just as long as he was away from Persues fucking Jackson.

There's a loud boom and Travis and Connor Stoll come running in, laughing like a bunch of maniacs, followed by some pissed off looking Aphrodite kids with black tar all over them and their hair sticking every and which way.

"YOU IDIOTS!" An Aphrodite girl screeched, lunging at Travis who jolts outta the way before she could claw his throat out. "I CANNOT BELIEVE-"

"You guys asked for it!" Connor said between breaths of laughter. "Don't mess with the Stoll brothers~!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE CREEPS!" She lunged at them again but they ducked out of her way.

"Attention!" Chiron came to the podium, out of breath. "A member among us has perished."

The room went quiet. No one even breathed.

"Clarisse La Rue..." Chiron looked down. "Was found dead near the lake... She... seemed frozen from the inside. There were no finger prints left at the scene of the crime..."

"I bet it was that Harry guy.." Percy muttered.

"What?!" Hermione stood up, enraged. "Harry is a lot of things but a murder isn't one!"

"Yeah!" Ron chimed in as he stood up. "He couldn't hurt an innocent person!"

"Well, then how could she just die?!" Percy didn't know how they could be so naïve! Who else could have killed as girl like Clarisse without touching her?

"ANYTHING COULD HAVE HAPPENED!" Hermione snapped, drawing attention, but she didn't care. No one was going to critizize her best friend. "C'mon Ronald. Let's find Harry and leave."

They both left, leaving Percy to glare at their backs. He knew better. He knew Harry had to have done it. Who else could it have been?

"Percy..." Chiron waved him over. "I need to have a word with you."

Percy nodded and followed the old centaur out to the archery field.

"Yes sir?"

Chiron was quiet for a moment as he looked at the ground with sad, fearful eyes. "It's Kronos... He's awakened and... And I think he's coming for you..."

Percy tensed. What would a titan lord want with the half blood son of Posideon?

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>AN: YO YO YO~! Wow its been a while! I'm sorry btw... It's just life has gotten in my way:/ Anyway, heres your update. Sorry its so short. I've actually updated quite a bit today:) Yay! Anywhoooo, you know what to do! Love you all!:*_**


End file.
